The Balance Of The Force
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Discribes what happens to Anakin after his death, and ties up ends in star wars rebles with a new character and when there is a Disturbance in the force, she will come to help the dead Jedi along with her friends. Will she help them escape their torment? Ships: Ezrabine, Anamè, Lukaline, Obine
1. Regret

Chapter 1: Regret

The last thing Anakin remembered before he died was saying, "You we're right...you were right about me...tell your sister...you were right..." And just before he heard Luke's voice fade away, he just caught the last word Luke would say to him...

"Father, I won't leave you!" Then everything went black.

Now, he wasn't sure where he was. He had just woken up, (he wasn't sure how he could wake up...he was dead after all) and it looked as if he was in some white void or something...he wondered where Luke was...he stood up, and unexpectedly his gut wrenched in a horrible knot, and his head spun and he toppled over, he felt like throwing up, but he couldn't. All the gruesome inhumane things he had done were coming in his head, crowding his thoughts. He saw all the faces...all those people...most of them he didn't know...staring up at him in horror as he killed them in disturbing ways. He was feeling all the pain he had caused.

"What have I done!" He screamed, just as he had done about 20 years ago. He realized this terrible feeling was guilt. Ironically, he hadn't felt guilt since he was a Jedi, but it was when he was Darth Vader when he

had done the disturbing crimes.

But it had never felt this horrible.

He was in despair. He had failed the Order. He had failed Obi-Wan. He had failed Ahsoka. He had failed Padmé. But the worst person he had failed, was himself. He buried his head in his hands.

What would Obi-Wan do? He thought, Well, he wouldn't have turned to the dark side in the first place! I guess he would have found a way to escape by now, instead of just sitting here moping. So he got up and looked ahead of him as far as he could see, but he didn't see any way to escape.

Then he heard something. He heard...breathing...low and ominous...a sound he had heard before...a sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up quickly...he had heard it for almost 20 years...

"Welcome." The Stranger said simply.

**Aaaannndd Cliffhanger! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER YOU GUYS!!!!!! I AM SOOOO EXITED! I have BIG plans for this fanfic. I'll update as soon as I can, so at least once a day. FYI, I don't swear, I do romantic stuff, but not the mushy kind. So younger readers, this is your lucky day, and for older readers, just imagine that stuff, because it won't be in here.:D **

**May the Force be with you,**

**-SassyAhsoka**

**P.S. Yeah, I will try and stay as canon as I can!XD**


	2. Who Is The Dark Lord?

Chapter 2: The Games Afoot

Anakin spun around and glared at the figure. He remembered when the person standing in front of him had taken control of his body, and given him all those lovely images of him killing people in gruesome ways. At first, when he had started getting really stressed with all that was going on in his Jedi life, it had just been a whisper in his ear. Then, when he was most vulnerable, it had taken over, and hid him, trapped in his own body. As he looked at it, he realized that this was an aspect of himself. He was Anakin Skywalker, but the dark part of himself had taken over, and he hadn't been able to be free for years, until his son had pulled him out of the darkness of himself.

"So we meet again, Anakin Skywalker." the Sith said sinisterly, in his deep rage-filled raspy robotic voice, "You will be defeated as always—"

"We'll see about that." Interrupted Anakin, as he pulled out his lightsaber.

The Dark Lord struck first, and Anakin easily blocked it and swung at The Dark Lord's head, which he dodged. "I have taken over before." Spat The Dark Lord, as he tried to strike Anakin, "I will do so again."

"I WONT BE DARTH VADER AGAIN!" Screamed Anakin, as he launched himself at Darth Vader.

"You are Darth Vader. We are the same person. I will snuff out your light, and you will die. I will be the only part of you left." Darth Vader said quietly.

Anakin spoke calmly: "There will always be light. You can never get rid of me. I am Anakin Skywalker. And I'm kicking you out." At that, he leaped and slashed at Darth Vader, which resulted in The Dark Lord's lightsaber to be knocked out of his hand.

"Stop!" A voice called, as they were both forced upwards. **Get it? XD!** "It is obvious who will persevere." The voice announced, "now it is time to get out of the void. I thought maybe you would merge together and becomes gray Jedi, but I see now that the light will always fight back." She nodded at Anakin. She was wearing a shimmering golden dress, and golden skin, and a golden headpiece to hold up her long flowing golden hair. "You will now go to the force."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Anakin, but then all he saw was gold, then black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Hey guys! Wassup? This chapter was really deep, but it was sooo fun to write! Sorry I said golden so much...I couldn't think of anything else that color!XD **

**Review! **

**Thanks, **

**-SassyAhsoka**

**P.S. Don't get discouraged guys! More people will get introduced soon!XD!**


	3. Into The Force

When Anakin opened his eyes, he found he was on a glowing white platform, and when he looked around he saw the galaxy, all the stars and planets twinkling in their own little worlds...very different worlds...but still all connected...he looked ahead of him and he saw 2 paths, the one on the right was a glowing light blue, and the left was a bright red, and there was a see-through whiteness in between them and it didn't look like he could stand on it.

Then he saw a red blade held next to his ear. "Leave me alone." Said Anakin quietly.

"I am in control." Announced The Dark Lord.

"Mm-hmm." Mumbled Anakin, as he ducked and slashed at The Dark Lord. The Sith Struck Anakin with stunning accuracy, for he used Sith lightning. Anakin screamed as he shook with lightning coursing through his body.

"I've always wanted to do this," said Darth Vader, "Before I wasn't able to because I had artificial limbs." The lightning was blocked by two blades, one red and one purple. The masked stranger struck Vader. Anakin got up and they both attacked him and he fell.

"Come with me." The stranger told him, leaving no argument as he started running down the blue path, and Anakin followed him.

Eventually they came up on a glowing blue wall which they could barely see through. The stranger ran through it, but Anakin didn't know if he should until the stranger came through the wall and said "Come on!" Then he disappeared through the wall again. When Anakin still didn't come through, the stranger just pulled him in.

"Wow!" Gasped Anakin, as he saw it. It is almost impossible to fathom what he saw, but I will try my best. There were thousands of majestic glowing white towers, in spirals going up into the light blue sky.

"We didn't properly meet before." The stranger said, as he held out his hand, "My name is Revan." Anakin took his hand and shook it.

"Anakin. Nice to meet you." He told Revan, "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem" Revan kept talking, something about the force, and the force ghosts, etc. But Anakin wasn't listening. He was gazing at the most beautiful person in his life. His Padmé. He saw her with her shimmering curls, her joyful smile, her perfect nose, and her sparkling happy eyes.

"Padmé?" He whispered. She was talking to someone under a Jedi cloak, so she didn't see him.

"Hmm...just so you know, she's already married." Revan told him, "She won't love anyone else because of her husband, but turned to the dark side, and she still waits for him." Anakin's eyes filled with tears. _I don't deserve her. _He thought.

"So who are you? How did you die?" Asked Revan.

"I...uh...uh..."

"Never mind. I'll introduce you." Revan started pulling him toward her. _Oh no! I can't! She probably hates me! _He thought, _then why did she wait for me?_ "Anakin?!" Gasped Padmé, interrupting his train of thought.

**Hey guys! How was that? I would love to hear your feedback! I introduced Revan, he is an actual canon character from the old republic. For those of you who know him from the video game or whatever, I just read about him, I don't know exactly what his personality is like, so sorry if I didn't get it right!:( and if there is a problem with my writing, go ahead and tell me! I'll try and fix it!:D **

**As always, May the Force be with you!**

**-SassyAhsoka**

**P.S. Also review! I would LOVE to hear what you think! (Or read, not hear!XD) **


	4. Love Of My Life

Padmé was talking to Obi-Wan, when she saw him. "Anakin?!?!?!" She screamed joyfully. She ran to the love of her life and squeezed him around the neck.

"Can't...breath..." squeaked Anakin. Oh I missed you! She thought, then she pulled away from him, and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you EVER do that again." She scolded. Revan and Obi-Wan stared at her and Anakin, while he just looked at her sheepishly, properly scolded. Then she kissed him. At first he was just surprised, then he kissed back. She had waited for this kiss for about 20 years. She felt as if her sole was hole again after 20 years of waiting. He heart filled with love and joy.

She felt a little worried. She thought of when he had choked her, and then that horrible gap in her heart. It really did feel as if she had lost a part of it.

What am I talking about? I'm forgiving him! My heart is hole again! She stopped kissing him, and said "I missed you Ani!"

She distantly hear Obi-Wan say "let's give them a little space." She guessed he and Revan left. She was too busy getting lost in Anakin's beautiful bright sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Anakin slowly, "I can't." He pulled away...

Padmé looked at him in horror and shouted "Why?! Anakin I can't live without you! Isn't that obvious? I died because of a broken heart because OF YOU!!!"

"Your too wonderful for me. You don't know all the horrible things I've done. You don't know all the people I've killed. I'll never get away from what I have done."

"Oh yes I know WHAT DARTH VADER DID! But that wasn't you. You are not Darth Vader. You are my Anakin."

"But-"

"I HATE DARTH VADER! He's become what is keeping us apart. Your Anakin. NOT Darth Vader." She ran to him with tears streaming down her face, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Padmé," he told her through sobs, "I love you. I'll do anything for you."

"I love you too. How is Luke?"

"Uh...he's ok...I guess..."

"What did you do?!"

"I did save his life...I guess..."

"What about Leia?"

"Leia?"

"You know our daughter."

"Well..." That can't be the same person I tortured for information the rebel base...could it?

"What happened to her?!"

"Well...I don't know anyone named Leia...except for the girl I tortured a while ago..."

**Hey guys! Is anyone reading this? No? Yes? Comment if you are! I'm going to start doing questions that u can to answer! Every update! The question for this one is: (drum roll please...) What do you think would be a cool Star Wars name? **

**As always, REVIEW!**

**And May the Force be with You!!! **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	5. Getting Settled

Padmé slapped her face. "Really? Seriously?" She told him.

"My bad..." he mumbled.

"Whatever. Is she ok now?"

"I think so...I mean she looked in love with this smuggler guy..."

Instantly Padmé's face lit up. "Really?! That's wonderful! They will be so cute together!!!"

"'Cute together'? What?"

"Did they have their first kiss yet?"

"Well..."

"Are they engaged?!"

"Uh..."

"When's the wedding?!"

"I don't know but-"

"Are we going to have GRANDCHILDREN?!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Sorry, I just got a little excited!"

"Ok and-"

"What about Luke?! Is he in love too?!"

"Well-"

"I just remembered! You haven't seen our room!" And at that she dragged him to one of the spiral buildings, and into their apartment. It was like a dream, the King bed was made of the softest blue silk, and there was pretty pieces of blue translucent cloth hanging from the ceiling. The bathroom hade one of those gigantic bathtubs, a shower with glass doors, a fancy sink, and of course a toilet.

"Oh the sky is turning dark." Announced Padmé, "we should be getting to bed."

"It's dark already? I just got here!" Anakin told her.

"Well, your not used to the time here...it's a little different than what your used to." She replied.

So, they climbed in bed, Anakin kissed her, and said "I missed being with you."

"I missed you too." She said, "I love you!" Anakin answered by kissing her, and they hugged. Anakin and his wife were reunited. And after a little bit of catching up over the past 20 years, they fell asleep.

**Hey guys! I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but give me a break! Writing for you guys is amazing but it is challenging!XD Question Of The update: who is your favorite character in Star Wars? Anyhoo Review! I would LOVE to read your feedback! **

**The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. Idk who it is, but whoever followed this story, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! It means a lot to me!:D **


	6. Meeting

The next day Anakin walked to the recreated Jedi temple, and met Obi-Wan. When Anakin saw him, a great lump in his throat formed.

"Anakin?" Said Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan." Apologized Anakin, "I let you down."

At that moment, Obi-Wan ran to Anakin and hugged Anakin. "You are forgiven." Said Obi-Wan as he stepped back, "Believe it or not, I missed having you always around bugging me. I guess I was kind of lonely all those years..."

"Yeah me too...Palpatine was not the best Company..." they both laughed.

"It's nice to see you...and not Darth Vader." Said Obi-Wan.

"Is Ahsoka here?" Anakin asked sadly.

"No...at least not that I know of..."

"That means...SHE SURVIVED!!!" Anakin yelled excitedly. Obi-Wan looked at him quizzically.

Anakin was about to explain why, when someone interrupted him by saying: "Excuse me," he said, "You wouldn't happen to be Anakin Skywalker...would you?"

"Your...your Kanan Jarrus aren't you?" Anakin stuttered.

"Yes I'm Kanan Jarrus, or Caleb Dume. Whatever you want to call me."

"How did you die?"

"Anakin! That's rude!" Scolded Obi-Wan.

"I died saving my family." Replied Kanan.

"I'm sorry." Said Anakin.

"Wait a second...your voice sounds familiar..." said Kanan. Anakin froze. What am I going to do? He thought.

**Hey guys! What will Kanan think of this? I love to hear your feedback! SThe question of the update: what would you think if I did an Avengers fanfic too? As always, REVIEW! And,**

**May The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. Thank you drake305 for following me!!! **


	7. Goodbye for the moment

Chapter 7: goodbye for the moment.

"You're...Darth Vader." Gasped Kanan. Anakin dropped his head in shame.

"Not anymore." Obi-Wan told him, "this is Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader." Anakin looked at him and his eyes seemed to say _thank you. _Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Anakin." He said. Anakin spun around, and there, before him, was the person he had cut the hand off of 20 years ago.

"Windu!" Said a shocked Anakin, "Sorry about-"

"shut up." Mace interrupted, "I should be the one apologizing."

"But-"

"Shush. I'm talking. I should have known what you were going through. I should have known the order was corrupt. I should have known not to use you to spy on Palpatine. But I was just clueless. I'm so sorry I have failed you."

"But I cut off your hand..."

"Yeah. Thanks." Anakin chuckled softly, and Obi-Wan snickered. "Anyway," countinued Mace, "there is something important I must show you. You too Obi-Wan." So he led them deaper into the temple, until they got to a glass case with some very very old parchment in it. "This is an old prophecy."

"The one about Anakin?" Asked Obi-Wan. "Well...sort of, just read it." This is what it said:

_Chaos will ensue,_

_ if the light will not pull through, _

_as soon as the chosen one will die,_

_ the Sith will attack on the nigh. _

_The Jedi will almost get sacked, _

_Before the living have their back._

_The one in purple will ensue,_

_And save them all through and through._

"What?" Gasped Anakin, 

"So the Sith will attack? How? Aren't we dead?!" 

"Well...kind of." 

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	8. Hello Ezra!

Chapter 8: Hello Ezra! 

Ezra had just got in hyperspace. Thrawn was still entangled in the tentacles he had been in when they left. _What to do now? _He thought, _what the heck am I going to do? I guess I didn't really have a plan in mind AFTER I sacrificed myself. That's me! Ezra Bridger! Without a plan! Once again. Sabine will hate me for eternity now. _Suddenly, they got out of hyperspace, and Thrawn was thrown from the tentacles and slammed into the wall behind him. 

"Uggg" groaned Thrawn. Ezra walked up to him his lightsaber drawn, and put his blade close to Thrawn's neck. 

"Not another move Thrawn." He said menacingly. Thrawn didn't move. Then, suddenly, the ship gave a great lurch, and the both flew and banged into the opposite wall. He looked out the window and saw astroids hitting the star destroyer. He tried to stop them with the force until someone shot him in the shoulder and he lost his concentration.

He fell over with a loud thud. He looked behind him and saw one of the imperial officers standing there with a gun in his hand. All this time the ship had been shaking with the asteroids. Suddenly a large astroid hit the ship and they got knocked into the planet near them's atmosphere, and started getting closer and closer to the planet's surface. _At least there isn't a city or something there. _Ezra thought as he gazed on the empty face of the planet, _Then the people there would be in danger. _When they were about to crash land, Ezra cut a hole through the window, and jumped out. _I think it's to high up to force land_** (Sorry if that's not the right word!XD!) **_I guess I could try and roll when I hit the ground and soften it with the force. _Luckily, he landed on a hill, and with a little help from the Force, he rolled down the hill, and as he fell, he heard his arm give a ugly crack. When he got to the bottom of the hill, he groaned. His arm was almost screaming in pain, when he tried to get up he couldn't. _What am I going to do now? _He thought.

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was called "goodbye for the moment" but that doesn't mean I'm stopping writing! Yeah sorry I've switched characters FOR NOW. I'm not writing another story, it'll all the together in the end!:D **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. Yes I'm doing different form for the different characters! Review!!!! **


	9. How to escape some dumb Hutts

Chapter 9: How to escape some dumb Hutts. 

Abilene pulled for the millionth time on the chains restraining her. She looked at the reflection of herself in the puddle that had formed from her dripping soaked body. She saw her purple hair, (she was born with it, she didn't know why), her gentle pained purple eyes reflecting all the torture and pain she had undergone over the years. She had a small freckle-covered nose, and her red chapped lips. Everyone said she was beautiful. So she had a very high price. She didn't think that she was beautiful. 

It was raining hard. She was covered in mud. She was on the planet Ylesia as a slave. She looked out the tiny barred window and saw more water flooding in her cell. _Great. _She thought, _more rain. Yippee. _She looked out at the bared door of her cell at the guard stationed there to keep her from escaping. _If I could force talk him into taking off these chains then I could take his armor and escape! _So, she started groaning annoyingly. "Shut up." The guard ordered. That just made her groan louder. Finally, the guard came in to shut her up. 

"These are not the droids your looking for." She said. 

"What?" Said the confused guard. 

"Oops, I ment to say you will unlock my chains." 

"I will unlock your chains." So he did. As soon as he did, she punched him on the side of his head and he fell over unconscious. She put his armor on, and locked him in the same chains she had been in. She closed and locked the cell door and started strutting off confidently as any guard should. She started walking through the grimy Hutt hallways to the hanger full of all the ships they had. She had done this sort of thing many times before. Now she had to get her lightsabers. 

Then she felt something.

She heard someone murmuring, and heard...singing? "Hello?" She asked. 

"Hello?" He answered back. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Abaline." She answered. She knew she probably shouldn't be giving her name away that easily, but she somehow felt...connected to this guy.

"Who are you?" She asked in return. 

"My name is Ezra." He replied. 

"Where are you?" She asked. 

"Turn around." She Turned around, and there he was. But, she didn't know how, in a different surrounding. Like a desert planet? _But that's impossible! _Are thought. 

"I must be imagining things."

"Yeah me too. It's probably the heat here." 

"No! Your the one that's not real! I am real!" She pauses for a second. "I think."

"I wonder why the force is connecting us?" He said.

"I don't have time for this!" She told him, "I need to get my lightsabers! I'm escaping!" 

"Lightsabers? Are you a Jedi?!"

"Well...sort of...it's complicated." Suddenly, She saw a blue-skinned dude creep up behind him! "Watch our behind you!" She yelled. He spun around, just to get jumped on by the blue dude, and the image disappeared. 

"What in the universe is going on?" She muttered. Suddenly, she heard more alien guards coming! She started walking around like a guard, and they came, she said: "I have orders from the boss to go secure the lightsabers from that stupid purple lady." 

"Oh ok." One of them said. 

"Where are the lightsabers kept?" 

"I'll sent you the coordinates."

So she followed the coordinates and it led her to the room her lightsabers were in. She got them, and put them under her belt. Then she walked to the hanger. 

She was almost there, when someone yelled, 

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY LIGHTSABERS!" She whirled around and saw a Hutt glaring at her. 

"STOP HER!!!" The Hutt yelled. She jumped into a ship. 

"SEE YA SUCKERS!!!" She yelled. Then she hyperspaced away, pretty much destroying the slave hanger.

With that, she flew out in space.

**Hey guys! How was that? Oh here's the question: Who is your favorite droid? Review! **

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. sorry I'm late!**


	10. Meeting Again

Chapter 10: Meeting again

Abaline was in hyperspace. But something hit her ship and knocked her out of it. And her vessel went spinning crazily and she just managed to get it under control to land almost safely...I mean she ALMOST crashed it, but she was there. She jumped out of the ship and looked around. 

Suddenly, she heard the singing again.

She felt that feeling again. 

"Abaline? Is that you?" Ezra asked. 

"Ezra?" She said as she whirled around and saw Ezra. "Where are you?" 

"Where are _you_?" 

"I just perfectly landed on a planet." 

"Yeah right! 'Perfectly landed' sure." 

"Give me a break I was knocked out of hyperspace!"

"Where are you anyway?"

"I don't know. I could use a little help though."

"Grab my hand."

So, she grasped his hand, and she pulled him through the force and he fell on top of her. "Ow! Get off me bozo!"

"Sorry! You were the one who pulled me! But...how did this happen?" He groaned as he stood up. 

Abilene gazed Quizzically at the plains full of sand. "I don't know...but a better question would be where are we?" 

"Wherever we are, it's really hot here." 

"Agreed. Let's go." So they walked into the ship. 

"I'm driving this time."

"What?! No. I'm a good pilot! I got hit by an asteroid!"

"Uh huh." He said as he sat in the pilot seat.

"I hate you. You know that?"

"The feeling is mutual!" He said playfully.

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry for the late update! I'm also sorry this is kind of just a filler chapter. Anyhoo, review! **

**May the force be with you, **

**-SassyAhsoka**


	11. Out Of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire

Chapter 11: Out of the Frying Pan, and Into The Fire

Ezra rolled the ship away from the strange ship attacking them. They had been flying for a while now. Again the ship shook with shocking aim from the other spaceship. "WHO IS IN THAT SHIP!" Ezra yelled over the noise.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'LL TRY AND SEE WHO IT IS!" Abaline answered. She reached out through the force, and felt the Dark side. Not as cold as Darth Vader or someone, but still a Dark side user. "I THINK IT'S AN INQUISITOR!" 

"WHAT?" 

"AN INQISITOR!" 

"NOT AGAIN!" 

"'NOT AGAIN!' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" 

"LONG STORY!" 

"WAIT IS THIS TIN CAN ABLE TO ACTUALLY SHOOT?" 

"GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!"

So Abaline ran to the guns and started shooting at the inquisitor. She eventually shot him a couple times, and he fell down into a planet's atmosphere nearby. 

"I got him!"

"Don't get cocky kid." 

"Hold on a second! I'M the one who should be calling YOU kid!" 

"How old are you?" 

"16."

"Dang it." 

"Ha"

Ezra then flew into hyperspace. "OW! You could have warned me you were about to jump!" Abaline yelled at him.

"Sorry." Ezra chuckled. As they got out of hyperspace, thry saw another ship, covering the sun with it's shadow as it flew above them. 

"Oh no. No. Nonononononononono! This is bad. This is bad. This is really really bad!"

"What is it?" 

"It's a slave ship. Not where I was captured, but I've seen these before." 

"You were a slave?" Ezra Gasped, but before they could answer, the ship got in the gravity of the lock on the ship. "The are pulling us in!" 

"Out Of the frying pan and into the fire." They got pulled closer and closer into the ship's hanger. This ship was ginormous! Then they got pulled into the hanger. _What am I going to do now? _Abaline thought.

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late! Review! **

**May The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka**


	12. Ezrabine?

Chapter 12: Ezrabine?

5 years later...**(I think correct me if I'm wrong!) **

Sabine followed Ahsoka to the ship. _We are going to find Ezra. _Sabine thought, _I miss him. He is still annoying I bet though. _"So where exactly are we going?" She asked Ahsoka. 

"I saw an ad with someone that looked like him." 

"WHAT? BUT WHAT IF ITS NOT HIM? WHAT IF THIS IS FOR NOTHING?!"

"Have you got anything to lose by looking?"

"Sorry Ahsoka. I shouldn't have yelled." 

"It's ok. I know you really miss him." 

"Yeah."

"Do you...like him?"

"Of course I like him! He was a good friend."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I mean he was pretty much part of my family."

"I mean...love him?"

"What?"

"Like...in love?"

"What? No that preposterous! Of course not!"

"Really?" 

"Yes!"

"Ok ok I just asked." Ahsoka looked at her not believing a word.

"Ugg. How did you know?"

"I always know. Just like I knew my master was in love with a senator."

"Haha."

"No really!" Now that they were in space and not the atmosphere of a planet, they could hyperspace. "Punch it Sabine!"

"Why can't you punch it yourself?"

"Ok ok I'll do it myself." So, they hyperspaced away. "I think the slave ship is here. It's where their advertisement said they were. And sure enough, there was a slave ship there above them. "Ok so you pretend to be a bounty hunter."

"Good idea. It'll probably scare them to see Mandalorion armor." 

"Yeah..." _Or that there was a relentless bounty hunter called Boba Fett that wore Mandalorion armor... _thought Ahsoka. 

Suddenly, they got caught in the gravitational lock, and were pulled into the ship. As soon as they got out, someone said "are you here to buy or sell? Or just passing by?" In a thick accent. She saw he was Toydarian, and fat, blue, and noisy.

"Yes." Sabine answered. 

"So...buy or sell?"

"Yes."

"Ok then...my name is Watto! What's your-"

"I would like a male slave." 

"Of course! Follow me!" So, she followed him. Ahsoka stayed behind to "Make sure we can get out." When they came to a door that said: _males _she knew he must be there. They went in...and saw about a million slaves.

"Oh no."

"What is it ma'am?" 

"I am looking for a specific slave. I had hoped I would find it here." 

"What does it look like?"

_Just like them to call Ezra an "it"! _she thought angrily, "he has dark blue hair, deep blue eyes that when you look at you almost lose yourself...oh and when I last saw him he was wearing orange armor..."

"What's it's name?"

"His name is Ezra Bridger."

"Oh. THAT ONE."

"What?" Sabine smiled. She knew what he was going to say."

"That troublemaker! That-" at that point, he started yelling curses about him.

"Shut up and tell me where he is." Sabine interrupted. So a very shocked slaveowner showed her the way through the crowd to Ezra. When she saw where he was, she gasped. Unlike all the other slaves, he was restrained with several chains, and he was being beaten! Already she could see blood all over. "HEY STOP!" She yelled, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The guards stopped beating him. 

"You do not have that authority!" Watto Gasped, "IM in charge here!"

"How much?" Sabine Asked angrily. 

"Just take him! You would be doing me a favor! Also, could you take his sister? She has caused me even MORE trouble!"

"Sister?" 

"Yes. Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"Ok fine. But Get him out of those chains! NOW!" The guards let him go, and he fell over with a _thud. "Ezra?" She whispered. _

We will get him into your ship. Go now."

"But-"

"IM STILL THE ONE IN CHARGE!"

"Ok ok." Sabine sighed. 

A little while later, Ahsoka and Sabine waited on their ship for Watto to bring Ezra. Sabine wondered what Ezra looked like. She hadn't really seen his face very well when he was there because his face was covered in blood, and it was very dimly lit in there. Oh I can't wait till I see him again! Why is he taking so long? In a few moments, Watto came in with Ezra and his sister Bound and gagged and the guards had their electrocuting devices on. 

"Here they are. Be careful! They DO NOT take kindly to being slaves."

"I don't-"

"Yes of course we will be careful!" Ahsoka interrupted, "We are amazing slaveowners!" So Watto nodded at the guards and they dropped them, giving them one last electrocuting, (with a protest from Sabine of course,) they walked away. 

Sabine ran to Ezra and took off his blindfold. "EZRA?" Said a shocked Sabine. His eyes were a misty grayish-white, but he was still very handsome. He had grown his hair out again, he had a nice blue beard. "Ezra?" Ezra didn't even register that she was there. "Ezra?! What's wrong?" He didn't respond in any way. 

"Oh dear..." Gasped Ahsoka.

"What is it? Is something wrong with him?"

"Well...yes."

"What is wrong with him?!"

"Well...these are the symptoms of him being drugged with something...not good for him let's say...

"WHAT?!" 

"Wait wait calm down! It's common for slaveowners to use it to subdue...'troublemakers'..." 

"No! Is he going to be ok? What will happen to him now? Is he BLIND?!" 

"It is temporary..."

"Oh thank the Force!"

"But it can be addictive if your not careful..."

"What?!"

"He will probably be ok, I mean it's not permanent so that's good right?"

"I guess."

"It's ok. We should just put him in bed." 

"Ok." She hugged Ezra tightly, then kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you Ezra." 

They put Ezra in bed, then found that Abaline had the same drug as Ezra, they put her to bed too. 

Does Ezra love me? Will he want to see me at all?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updated as often as I'd like, and the are usually shorter chapters, so I spent all of my free time today writing this SUPER long chapter for you guys! Thanks! Review! **

**And as always,**

**May the Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	13. The Lasat

Chapter 13: The Lasat

When Abaline woke up, she found she was in a different place...not the slave hall she was used to. _I'm in...a bed! _She thought, _I think...I haven't been in a actual bed for like 7 years! I must've been bought by another slaveowner while they over drugged me more than usual. A really nice slaveowner to put me in a bed! _So she got up and opened the door. _Even if it is a kind slaveowner, there is no reason I shouldn't escape while there's fewer guards! _She walked down a hallway, and saw this big purple dude, he looked to be a Lasat, **Sorry if I haven't spelled that right! **And when he saw her, she used the force to move the staff he held quickly to knock him out. 

"Ahhh!" Screamed the Lasat, as he fell over unconscious. 

"Next time don't enslave people." Abaline said to him. "See ya sucker." And at that she walked out of the room into a ginormous hanger, full of ships. Then she ran to one of the ships, and someone said: "HEY GET HER!" 

**Sorry this is short! Review! **

**Force be w u,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	14. Escaping?

Chapter 14: escaping?

When Ezra woke up, he found he was on a bed. _AN ACTUAL BED? This is nice! _Then he looked around, and saw he was in...HIS ROOM!!! HIS ACTUAL ROOM! (At least he thought...the drug still hadn't worn off all the way). He was in the _Ghost_! He ran out of the room, turned the corner and...

Was hit hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and everything went black. 

Later he slit his eyes a little, and saw the shape of a buff guy, and heard him say: "I didn't mean to! It was an accident! After that girl attacked me I was on edge!" 

"BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Someone said. _Wait, did he just say that girl? He was probably talking about Abaline! That's my sister! Always attacking people! _

So, he used the force to lift something, then slam it down with a crash. They all stared at the box. 

"What was that?" Someone said. 

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." So the three figures left, and Ezra was free to flee. _I'm obviously not on the Ghost then. _

He ran away. He could still hardly see. He kept bumping into things. _I need to find Abaline. _

_Abaline? Hello? _He reached out with the force. 

**_Hello? _**

_Abaline! _

_**I could use a little help. **_

_Where are you? _

_**I don't know. **_

_Can you come to me?_

_**No I'm in chains.**_

_I can't really see. Are you in a room?_

_**I can't see either. I think so. **_

_Ok I'll look around. _

A little while later, Ezra found Abaline, and they ran to the ship hold. 

"THEYRE ESCAPING! GET THEM!" Someone yelled. 

Abaline ran into something again. 

"Come on!" Ezra yelled. 

Before they could get on a ship, they were stunned, and they fell over. Again. 

**Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. I just found out that my great-grandma died recently.:( but, I believe she is in a better place, so it's ok. I'm not giving up this story don't worry. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review! **

**May the force be with you, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	15. Finally a home

Chapter 15: 

When Abaline woke up, she saw the Lasat standing over her. "You again?"

"YES ITS ME! THANKS FOR HITTING ME IN THE FACE!"

"Your welcome."

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" Then she punched him. 

"JEEZ! Fiery temper this one!" Then she kicked him in the shin. "OW! CUT IT OUT!" 

"What's going on here?" A voice called. 

"Um...Ezra?!" 

"Zeb!" Then Zeb ran to him and scooped him up in a rib-crushing hug. "Can't...breath..." 

"I MISSED YOU WHY THE HECK DID YOU RUN AWAY AND BE SO HEROIC!" 

"Uh...sorry?" 

"I'm still here you know." Groaned Abaline from the floor. 

"Shut up." Zeb snapped.

"Abaline are you ok? It looks like someone punched you in the face..." Said Ezra. 

"Yeah. I bet it does." She glared at Zeb. 

"Well you deserved it!" Said Zeb. 

"Zeb? Why'd you punch her in the face?" Ezra Rebuked.

"She was trying to run away!" Zeb said defensively. 

"Well..." 

"Ezra What happened? How did you escape?" Asked Abaline. 

"I woke up and found all the crew! The people I've Ben looking for! The Sabine came and...well..." 

"Kissed him. Then hugged and kissed and it way so sweet!" Said Hera, making everyone jump. 

"Well...never mind about that..." said Ezra miserably 

"I just came to check over here. I guess it's under control..."

"Yeah this lady here punched me!" 

"AFTER YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE AND KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS YA JERK!" 

"..."

"..."

"..." 

"Ok then...I guess we have a new crew member!" 

Abaline had finally found a home. 

**Hey guys! OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MILLION YEARS! MY BAD! anyhoo, pls review, and tell me, should finish the story here, or continue on? This story was going to be a lot longer, but here could be a good place to end it, if you guys want. I mean, I haven't updated in forever, (again sorry), and it's just kinda sat here. Lol. Thanks, **

**And,**

**For Perhaps the last time,**

**May The Force Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


End file.
